You Make the Move
by BrittanaRox
Summary: Used an old story of mine and made it fit to Brittany and Santana... I also don't know what happened with the text... I'll fix it for the next chapter! Sorry! Background: Both Santana and Brittany have feelings for each other. Both are aware that the other feels the same, but neither are willing to make a move... How long will that last? ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Background: Both Santana and Brittany have feelings for each other. Both are aware that the other feels the same, but neither are willing to make a move... How long will that last! ENJOY!_It had been a long week for both girls. Santana arrived home from work to be greeted by a beautiful Brittany, dressed up to the nines. **Santana's POV**Holy crap! She's irresistable! Brittany was standing in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine. Wearing a figure hugging black dress and black patent high heels. 'Going somewhere nice?', I ask, managing to mask the hint of jealousy in my voice.'Yes we are', she says. 'We'? 'Yep San, we're going out for a much needed night on the tiles, Puck and Quinn have agreed to join us, so get your butt upstairs and get ready!'. She turned around handing me a glass of wine, giving me a cheeky grin. It wasn't long before we were entering the club, the excitement in our little group was evident. Brittany was right, this is exactly what I needed. Let loose, get my groove on and maybe see how far I can push her. I smirked to myself at the thought of playing with Brittany. How long could she really resist for, I could already feel her eyes on me. I knew she wanted this as much as I did, what did I have to do to get her to make the move?**Brittany's POV**I watched Santana dancing from the bar. Jesus she was hot! She spun around on the dance floor and eventually caught my eye. Neither of us willing to break the contact. I knew she was trying to tempt me. She ran her hands over her body as her hips swayed to the music. I have to admit it was working! But two can play at that game. I walked over to the table and left my drink with Puck and Quinn. Its time to make San make the move, I was going to make sure she couldn't resist. I marched straight over to her on the dance floor.

'Hey San', I whispered in her ear, 'toilets… you coming? I managed to sneak some vodka in my bag'.

She smiled and nodded and allowed me to take her hand and lead us toward the bathroom. As usual there was a massive queue, which was perfect for me, it would mean she would have to share a cubical. We bundled in and I locked the door quickly behind us. San dropped the toilet lid down and perched on it. My God, she's so hot, and she knows it. She smiled again at me, it was like she knew what I was thinking. But there was no way I was gonna let her get the upper hand. I rooted in my bag and pulled out my little hip flask. The music pumped through the bathrooms and I started to dance, handing her the drink.

**Santana's POV**What is doing to me? She looks amazing. I took a deep gulp from the hip flask trying to regain control over my body. That's when Brittany came towards me, continuing to dance. She put her hands on my shoulders and placed her leg between mine, swaying her hips from side to side. She leaned forward slightly into me, she knew exactly the kind of effect she was having.

'Trying to tease me, are you'? I asked.

'Me?' She laughed, 'never!'.

She stepped back again taking the hip flask from my hand. There was no way I was gonna let her get away with this. I stood up and managed to corner her against the door. I put my hands on either side of her shoulders, forcing her to look at me with her back against the wall. 'What are you doing?' she asked, her bright blue eyes sparkling in anticipation.

'Oh nothing Brittany, just giving you what you want'. She looked at me dead in the eye, 'and what makes you think that?'. I watched as her eyes dropped down to my lips and then came back up to meet my eyes waiting for an answer. 'I know you want this Brittany', I whisper. 'You want to feel my hands on your body', with that I brought my hand the whole way down her arm and back up, once again resting it on the wall. I leaned forward and whispered into her ear, 'you want to feel my breath on your skin'. I watched as her arms became covered in goosebumps, happy with the effect I was having on her. I watched her face as she tried to maintain control.**Brittany's POV**Oh God Oh God! She's breaking my resolve. She was so close. All I could see was Santana, all I could smell was Santana. She was intoxicating, she was taking over all of my senses. 'I know you want this Brittany', she said again. She leaned in until our noses were touching. 'You want to know what it feels like, to feel my lips on yours'. I felt her sweet breath mixing with mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Hold out Brittany, you know you can. You know she'll make the move first. And thats when Santana stepped impossibly closer.

She slipped her thigh in between my legs, forcing herself against me. A moan escaped my lips. She had me. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to have her. My hands flew to her hips, pulling her closer still.

'I do, San, I want it'. I leaned forward and she leaned back, maintaining the mere millimetre distance between our lips. 'You want what Brittany?', she asked. She knew, she knew she had broken me, that she had won. But I didn't care anymore, I'd make the first move, I had to have her now.

'You', I cried, 'I want you San, its always been you'.

With that she crashed her lips against mine, pushing me harder against the door. All of our pent up frustration escaping in this passionate kiss. Her hands roamed all over me, mine were tangled in her hair. She leaned back and looked at me, she smiled cheekily, 'I knew you'd break first, but I'm so glad you did, I couldn't have waited much longer', she kissed me again. 'Home', she mumbled hungrily against my lips. 'Home', I agreed and dragged her out of the cubicle. She was definitely going to pay for that cheeky move. **Santana's POV**

We told Puck and Quinn we were leaving. They didn't seem too bothered as they were enjoying each others lips far too much! Brittany grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the door. We scanned the street for a cab and the minute she saw one she began waving her hand frantically.'Eager much', I whispered to her. She spun around giving me a mischievous look.

'We'll see who's eager San'. They cab pulled up and we both clambered in. '15th and 9th please, Camden Apartment Block', Brittany said.

She sat back with a sigh and placed an innocent hand on my knee. She turned to me, 'That was a good night? Watcha reckon?'.

'Yeah great', I said becoming acutely aware of her hand placement. 'What did you girls get up to then?' the cab man asked.

'Oh just a much needed night out on the tiles', Brittany answered, leaning forward and inching her hand up my leg. **Brittany's POV**I felt San tense up as my hand moved position. Good I thought. She's not the only one who can tease. I shifted in my seat to look out the window, moving my hand up another inch as I did so. 'So are you girls in College out here?', the cabbie asked. I leaned forward moving my hand once again. 'Yep, we're both in NYU, ain't that right San?' I said giving her leg a squeeze. 'Uh, what? Oh yeah.. NYU… music.. yeah.

At this stage my hand had reached the hem of her dress. 'Your not making much sense San', I said, slipping my hand under the material, 'are you ok?'.

'Had a bit too much to drink has she?' the cabbie chuckled. 'Yeah that must be it', I said, inching my hand higher. I could see San's hands clenched on either side of her legs. She was doing her best to maintain her composure, but I knew I was getting to her. I stretched my fingers up reaching her underwear. Her hand flew up to mine, increasing the pressure. 'We're here girls', the cab driver said.

'Oh great', I replied,' how much is that then?' I asked swiftly removing my hand from Santana's dress.**Santana's POV**I sat there, my heart beating so hard I'd thought I'd pass out. I took deep breaths, waiting for the electricity coursing through my body to subside. Brittany laughed politely to the cab driver as she paid the fare. How did she do it? Having stepped out of the car, she leant back in again. 'You coming babe? or are you gonna stay there all night?', she laughed. She reached in took my hand and pulled me out of the cab. 'I told you you'd pay', she smirked skipping off towards the apartment. 'Oh, Brittany S. Pierce, just wait until I get you inside', I said chasing her up to the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I own :**

_Both Santana and Brittany had feelings for each other and were fully aware of how the other felt, but neither were willing to make the first move. We saw both girls tempting each other and Brittany finally gave in._

Brittany sprinted up the stairs ahead of Santana and entered their apartment. She stood in the entrance hall and quickly removed her dress. She heard Santana running up and stood behind the door.

**Santana's POV**

I ran through the door... 'Brittany?' I whispered in anticipation. I heard the door slam shut behind me. When I turned around I was greeted by the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Brittany stood behind me, hands on hips, dressed only in black lacy underwear. Her dress had been discarded and lay in the corner of the hall. I couldn't move, she was amazing! How had I never noticed how incredible her body was. All that dancing had sculpted her into a goddess. I let my eyes roam until a small cough brought me around. 'Well Santana, are you just gonna stand there or are you...'.I stepped forward grasping her hips and covering her lips with mine, before she'd finished her sentence. I pushed her backwards until she hit the wall.. hard! She moaned into my mouth and I stopped kissing her. 'No Santana, I'm fine. Please don't stop'.

I smirked at her breathlessness and continued on. She lifted her hands to my shoulders and slid my coat off, leaving it drop to the floor. She reached up again, sliding the strap of my dress down. I grabbed her hand and pressed it into the wall above her head as I planted kisses down her neck. 'Santana...' she the light in the hall went on. 'Santana, is that you?'.What the hell, I thought. I stepped around the corner to see Rachel standing in the kitchen with her weird fluffy pyjamas on. Damn it! I knew I'd regret giving her that damn key!. 'Rachel! What the hell are you doing here!'.'Oh nice to see you too', she snorted. I looked to my right as a frantic Brittany looked around for her dress. Rachel stepped forward to me and I immediately placed my hand against the wall, blocking her way. 'Why are you here, in my apartment, in the middle of the night?', I asked distracting her. 'Well me and Finn had a fight, and I really didn't feel like sleeping in the same bed as him!'.'You have a sofa Rach!'.'Oh thanks Santana! You seem so concerned! Besides have you ever slept on that thing! Its like a rock. No I decided I'd come her and share your bed.'I looked again to my right and Brittany was fully clothed, looking none to impressed at Rachel's previous comment.

She came and stood beside me.'Shit Brittany, where did you come from!', Rachel shrieked clutching her chest. Always the drama queen!'I was in the hall', she replied.'What, you were just standing there.. what the hell were you doing?'.'Oh.. I eh.. you sounded upset, I didn't want to intrude on your conversation', Brittany mumbled.I couldn't supress my smirk on my face, which Rachel immediately picked up on.'Santana, stop laughing at my pain this isn't funny! Brittany here is more concerned about my problems then you are! That's probably 'cos your used to your fair share of boy problem's hey Britt', she just glared at Rachel. 'Why don't you go back to bed Rachel?' I suggested'No way, I wanna hear all about your night out, I haven't been out in like two days! I need to hear all the gossip!'.

**xxxx**

She followed the two girls into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Brittany and Santana went over to the sink to get a glass of water each. 'I'm going to kill her Santana! I swear to god!", Brittany whispered. 'I know, I know but we gotta put up with her for the night'. 'What are you two whispering about', Rachel shouted. 'Did you meet a guy? Oh my God tell me everything, was he like totally handsome?'. 'Firstly Rachel, boys are hot not _handsome _and second of all no, we didn't meet any', I answered. 'Eurgh, you're like really boring!', I'm going back to bed Santana, I call the right side. 'Wait', Brittany called. 'Take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch'. 'Really', Rachel replied. 'Yeah really?', I asked frowning at Brittany. 'Yeah, yeah no problem, I mean your upset. At least you can have a good night sleep', Brittany smiled. 'Wow, thanks Brittany'.'What the hell Brittany', I asked as soon as Rachel had left the room. 'What?', she smirked, walking out of the kitchen into her room.'Right girlies, I'm off to bed.. please keep it down I'm up for an audition in like two hours', Rachel moaned.

**Brittany's POV**

Oh my God will she ever just go to sleep. I lay on the couch listening to Rachel toss and turn for what seemed like an eternity. I looked out the window. The sky was already starting to brighten up. Great, that's just great! She finally seemed to nod off, so I threw off the blanket and crept past her door to Santana's. I pulled down the handle, holding my breath as the door squeaked open, but the house remained still. I slipped into Santana's room and listened to her breathing softly for a moment. Wow she's even more beautiful when she sleeps, such a pity I have to wake her up! I crept over to the bed and whispered in her ear.. 'Wake up gorgeous!'.I watched as her brown eyes began to flutter open. Before she had a chance to say anything I leaned in and kissed her. 'Wow, Britt! what was that for? I thought you wanted to sleep on the couch', she whispered huskily and somewhat sarcastically. 'Yeah I did, cos I couldn't come sneaking into your bed with Rachel beside you, now could I?'. She giggled and pulled me onto the bed on top of her. I sat up, straddling her and removed my top, tossing it over the side of the bed. I watched as her eyes widened and scanned over my body. The look she gave me sent shivers down my spine. It was amazing how she could make my body do that with just her eyes. She leaned up capturing my lips and pulling me down on top of her. Her hands roamed all the way down my sides, back and stomach. She grazed her fingers over my bra causing my breath to catch.

'Tease', I whispered.

I shifted on the bed placing my thigh between her legs, causing her to moan.

'Santana, keep it down!' I said. She clamped her eyes shut and grabbed hold of the bed post behind her. I covered her neck and chest in kisses, while her hands continued to roam. This was amazing, her skin was so soft and her lips...'Santana?'... eurgh Rachel goddamn Berry.

'Santana you better get that damn key back off her', I whispered. It had obviously taken her longer to nod off then I realised.

**Santana's POV**

'Santana? Where's Brittany? Are you awake? I'm coming in!'.Brittany quickly got off me and landed on the floor beside the bed. The door opened and Rachel came in. 'Did I wake you?', she asked.'Eh, Yeah! Its six in the morning Rachel, do you think I get up at this time?', I shouted.'Alright, alright! No need to get so angry, your face is getting all flushed.''Eurgh what do you want Manhands?', I asked angrily.'I was just wondering where Brittany was, I wanted to thank her for giving me her bed'.Shit, shit, shit I thought. I glanced quickly to the side of my bed. Brittany was lying there wide eyed and had managed to put her top back on.

Right I thought I need to stall her. 'So you were going to wake her up too?', I asked getting out of bed and throwing on a hoody.'Well I was, but she's not in the living room', Rachel ! I thought...'Eh.. are you sure?' I asked walking out of the room.'Yes Santana, I'm not blind you know! I can see the couch and the lack of Brittany in it'. I walked into the room looking at the couch, knowing I wasn't going to find anything. I lifted up the blanket and cushions.'Santana, what are you doing? She's not going to be under there!'. 'Alright alright!', I answered'Beside's I already checked!', Rachel pouted.I watched as Brittany snuck across the hallway, the floor creaked and she stopped dead. Rachel went to turn around but I stopped her.'Rachel', I shouted, a little too loudly. 'What makes you think I know where Brittany is! We don't follow each other around you know? We don't live in each other's pockets! We just live in the same apartment. And its six in the morning, I was fucking asleep!', I shouted. 'Jesus Santana, calm down, talk about making a mountain out of a mole hill! I was only asking! Its a small apartment, I was a little worried to be honest'. I folded my arms, fully aware that I looked like a complete nut job now. 'Well, did you check the bathroom Rachel?", as if by magic, Brittany waltzed through the door.'What's all the shouting about?', she asked innocently. 'Oh there you are Brittany, I was looking for you, I wanted to thank you for letting me use your bed. I couldn't find you and went to ask Satan here and she is clearly not a morning person, she's seriously angry so watch out! I dunno how you put up with her!'.

Brittany laughed, 'oh you know.. I try not to wake her up unexpectedly', she smirked over at me and watched as my face got redder.'Oh jesus Brittany, she's getting angry again. I'm outta here before she blows. Gotta go to work anyway! Bye girls'. Rachel waved and walked out of the room.'Rachel?', I shouted.'Eurgh, what now?', she cried. 'Key!', I demanded. 'Fine Santana', she growled, 'some friend you are'. She slammed the key on the table and stormed out of the apartment. Brittany burst out laughing as soon as she heard the door shut. 'What is so funny Brittany, I look like absolutely cray cray now, thanks to you!'.'Haha! Oh Santana, your face was priceless. That was far too close', she giggled. 'Thanks Brittany. Oh and you don't like waking me up unexpectedly? Nice one! I do not want that happening again!', I said. 'Why not Santana?', she asked with a glint in her eye. ' I thought it was a serious turn on! Have I ever told you how hot you are when your angry'.'I don't think you have Brittany', I smirked, 'have I ever told you how hot you are topless?'.'Hmm... I don't think you have Santana', she said as she turned and walked out the door, removing her top as she did so. She glanced over her shoulder and winked. 'You coming?''Right behind you', I said chasing her into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. **

_Both Santana and Brittany had feelings for each other and were fully aware of how the other felt, but neither were willing to make the first move. We saw both girls tempting each other and Brittany finally gave in. Their night however is interrupted by Rachel! Will they ever get what they want?_

Santana followed Brittany into her bedroom shutting the door behind her!

At this stage Brittany had stripped down to her underwear and was waiting for Santana on the bed.

'Alone at last', Santana grinned pulling off her hoody and walking as seductively as she possibly could over to the bed.

It seemed to work as Brittany eyed her up and down, licking her lips in anticipation. She knelt up to meet Santana's face and pulled her in for a fiery kiss. As soon as their bodies met they were interrupted by a loud noise... their apartment buzzer.

**Santana's POV**

'Arrrggghhh', this CANNOT be happening I shouted. 'Who the hell could that be at this hour of the morning!'

Brittany flopped down on the bed in frustration. 'This is getting ridiculous', she moaned.

'Just wait there I'll get rid of it, whoever it is', I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I ran over to the intercom which was buzzing again. 'Hello?', I said into the phone.

'Santana its me, the car won't start and I have to be on set in like half an hour'.

'Eurgh! Rachel!', I yelled. 'I'm sorry Santana, there's no need to get so angry! I just really need you to drive me to this audition, please!'.

'Aw Rachel come on! Can''t you get someone else to do it?' I cried.

'Santana, its 7 o'clock in the morning, I don't know anybody who lives around here and besides you're up now. You can catch up on your sleep later I dunno what the problem is? This my career we're talking about here, this could be my big break!'.

Santana thought for a minute. Well I can hardly tell her that its not the losing sleep I'm worried about, but the practically naked blonde bomb shell in my bed and I don't particularly want to listen to her complain about how I made her miss this opportunity.

'Santana', she interjected, 'I'll just stay here ringing your buzzer until you come down and give me a lift.

'Fine!', I shouted, just gimme a minute. I walked back into my room again.

Brittany looked up at me, 'let me guess, Rachel?'.

'Got it in one', I said, 'her car won't start and she needs me to drive her to this stupid work audition and has threatened to keep ringing the buzzer unless I do, and as much as I want you right now Brittany, there's no way I could concentrate with that damn thing going off in the background'.

'You know I'm really starting to hate Rachel, have I told you that?', Brittany growled.

'Eh yep, you've mentioned it once or twice', I laughed leaning in to give her a kiss only to be interrupted by the stupid buzzer.'Ahhhh alright I'm coming! You'll wait for me yeah?'.

'Oh alright, but you have to hurry up', Brittany answered.

'I'll be as quick as I can', I gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips and dashed out the door.

**xxxxxx**

'So where am I dropping you?' I asked pulling out of the apartment complex.

'Its in Matt's studio, remember I brought you there before? Its where I took my awesome head shots for my auditions,'

'What? Rachel, that's like on the other side of the city!', I complained.

'Yeah well, you don't have work for ages! Its not like I'm pulling you away from anything important, its just sleep'.

'More like super hot sex', I muttered under my breath.

'I'm sorry what was that?', Rachel asked wide eyed.

'Eurgh, I said rush hour traffic! You do realise, its gonna be mad out there?'.

'Oh right, thought you said something else, silly me! Sex on the brain which reminds me I really have to sort things with Finn! Anyway San, it means you get to spend time with me, we haven't talked in a while'.

'Oh great!', I answered sarcastically.

'God you really like your sleep Santana sorry I'm dragging you away from your bed, but I do appreciate it!'.

'Its alright Rachel', I sighed 'I can always catch up on what I'm missing out on'. At least I better I thought!

**xxxxxxx**

By the time I arrived back to the apartment it was 8:45.I was greeted by the disappointing sight of a fully clothed Brittany.

'Sorry San', she said looking up from the kitchen table, 'I gotta go to work'.I let out a sigh and sat across from her.

'Don't worry babe, it'll happen. I'm just as frustrated as you are plus your super sexy in the mornings, which doesn't help!', she smiled. She jumped up and kissed the top of my head.

'Tonight San, your mine. Deal?'

'Absolutely', I replied, 'nothings gonna ruin it, not again!'.

'Ok, see you later, looking forward to it!'.

**xxxxxxxx**

I'd gotten all the shopping in for the meal I was gonna cook Brittany.I was going to make sure this was special. Everything was almost ready and I'd decided to go in and put on something in my underwear in the middle of my room I contemplated over two for the first time today, my thoughts were interrupted, this time by a knock on the weird, I thought grabbing my dressing gown, Brittany must have forgotten her keys.

I ran to the door and pulled it open, 'Forgotten your ke... Mammi, Papi, what are you doing here?'.

'Its the third Friday of the month Santanita, we always have dinner together! Don't tell me you've forgotten! That nice boy from downstairs let us in on his way out', my mother replied.

'Oh right. Eh... oh.. no I haven't forgotten, I just... your early that's all', I said pulling my dressing gown tighter around me for fear of revealing the lingerie underneath.

'Well come on Santanita, let us in so I can open this bottle of wine?', my Papi said, pushing by me. He marched into the kitchen placing the wine on the table. 'Mmmm smells good Santana'.

'Eh yeah.. thanks, should be ready soon'.They both sat down on the sofa with a glass of wine.

It was then that I heard the keys in the door... I ran out to meet Brittany to explain quickly.

'Hey sexy', she whispered as she planted a kiss on my pushed me back into the wall, slipping her hands under my dressing gown grinning as her finger tips came in contact with the soft lace of my panties.

'No Brittany wait', I whispered, frantically pulling my gown around me.

'Brittany is that you my dear?', my mammi called from the living room. Brittany looked at me surprised, 'what the hell San', she hissed so only I could hear.'Eh yeah its me Mrs. Lopez', she called out.

'What are they doing here?', she asked me.

'Its the third Friday of the month, remember? We had dinner with them last time and now its our turn to cook', I explained. 'Is that alright?'.

'Argh.. Of course it is San, its not your fault, we both forgot! Besides I can hardly go in there and ask them to leave because I want to rip their daughters clothes off and have my way with her, now can I', she grinned.

I gulped audibly at that as marched off into the living room leaving me stunned against the wall.

**xxxxxxxx**

After possibly the longest dinner ever. I walked my mom and pappi to the mom had clearly had too much to drink and was babbling away to me as I tried to get rid of them. I'd walked them down to the lobby and my mum was still talking.

'Really Santanita that Brittany is a lovely girl. You got lucky finding a friend like that'.'I know mammi I'm really lucky', I replied guiding her out the door. I just needed to get upstairs now and show her how amazing she is. I was incredibly frustrated.

Brittany had continued to tease me the whole way through dinner, catching my eye, gazing at my lips, licking hers, playing footsie with me under the table. I had to get upstairs now, before I went crazy. My mom eventually stopped talking and Pappi had managed to drag her out to the car. I eventually got back up to the apartment and ran into the kitchen looking for Brittany. I'd taken so long that she'd even managed to wash up after dinner.I looked around and found her asleep on the couch, she looked so peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to wake her. Instead I lay a blanket on top of her, kissed her forehead and whispered I love you. I then went to bed completely frustrated.. But I knew we'd get there eventually. We both wanted it too much.


	4. Chapter 4

_Catch up: Santana and Brittany had feelings for each other, both fully aware of how but neither were willing to make the move. Brittany eventually caved. After numerous interruptions, will the girls finally get what want?_

**Brittany's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm ringing. What the hell was I doing on the couch? Don't tell me I fell asleep! Nice going Brittany! Why the hell didn't Santana wake me up? I threw the blanket off and stood up stretching. That damn couch was so uncomfortable.

'Morning babe', I turned and saw Santana standing in her towel at the door.

'Hey you!', I replied taking in the beautiful sight, 'why didn't you wake me up last night?'.

'Aw you looked so peaceful, I just couldn't bring myself to do it', she laughed.

'Well you should have', I told her, walking over and playfully slapping her on the arm, 'I really wouldn't have minded you know?'. I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. 'You off to take a shower then?', I asked , eyeing her body once more.

'Yep….. fancy joining me?', she whispered, leaning in and pulling my dress over my head.

'How could I resist an offer like that', I smirked. Kissing her and pushing her backwards towards the bathroom. As soon as we got in I reached into the shower and turned it on, allowing the water to heat continued to undress me and I pulled her towel away from her body.

'Won't be needing that', I said seductively. We both stood back and took a second to take in each others nakedness. This was the first time we'd seen each other in all our glory. She was amazing, just breathtaking. She stepped in grinning at me.

'I think that water will be hot enough now Brittany'.She grabbed me by the waist and walked me backwards into the shower, kissing me as she did so. I threw my arms around her neck, deepening the kiss and stepped under the shower's spray.

**Santana's POV**

'JESUS Brittany! THE WATERS FUCKING FREEZING!', I screamed, leaping out of the shower.

'Shit!', she responded turning and fumbling with the taps, 'I don't get it, its as hot as it will go! Don't tell me the water has gone again', she cried.

'Right that's it', I shouted, drying myself quickly with the towel, 'I'm going down there to give that super a piece of my mind, this is ridiculous!'.

I turned to walk out the door, immediately noticing that Brittany wasn't following. 'Eh, you coming babe?'.'No San, you go on. At this rate I'm in serious need of a cold shower', she said slamming the shower door with a huff!I laughed at her frustration, 'don't worry, we'll get there eventually', I shouted pulling on some sweats and heading out of the apartment.

**xxxxxxx**

After chewing the head of the super, who assured me he'd get on the water issue straight away, I arrived back to the apartment. I was once again greeted by the disappointing sight of a fully clothed Brittany.

'You going somewhere?', I asked, unable to hide the sadness in my voice.

'Yeah I'm gonna hit the dance studio San, I've got some serious pent up aggression I need to get rid of', she grinned.

'You know I could help you with that', I replied, walking over and placing my hands on her shoulders.

'But you've got work in half an hour San', she reminded me.

'Damn it! There's no way Puck will give me the day off on a Saturday', I moaned.'Look I was thinking San', she started, pulling me down to sit opposite her.

'I wanna tell people about us! I mean your family already know you're gay and I'm pretty sure I'm bi-curious. I'm still not sure exactly what it is we have here, but I know I want to stick around and find out. I know we've only just decided to give it a go, but I've known you long enough San, to know that I'm completely head over heels in love with you. I just wish I'd made a move sooner and not wasted precious time that I could have been spending in your arms. Not only do I have a serious amount of pent up frustration, but I'm also dying to shout from the rooftops that your mine!', she stopped taking a breath and looked worryingly into my eyes. 'Oh God I've gone to far! I've pushed you...'.

'Brittany shut up', I interrupted. She stopped talking immediately and looked down into her lap.'Hey', I whispered, 'look at me!'She brought her eyes up to mine and I could see them filling with tears.'Hey, hey don't cry Britt!', I stood up and wrapped her in my arms. 'I'm completely in love with you too! That was the most touching thing anyone has ever said to me. I feel the exact same babe. I wish I'd had the balls to kiss you sooner. I was thinking about this last night especially after what my mammi said to me.'

'Your mom? Oh my God what did she say? Has she copped it already?'.

'No, no. Nothing like that', I said quickly, 'she just told me how lucky I was to have someone like you in my life. And she's right. There's no way I ever want to lose you. I'd be proud to tell everybody that your mine Britt. So yeah, lets tell people!'. She stood up and pulled me into an almighty hug.

'San, you've just made me the happiest girl in the world. Why don't we do it today, I mean you'll already be near your parents house with work and everything. I could pop over when your done and we could go see them?'.

'Sounds perfect! I have to admit I'm a little nervous!', I told her.

'Yeah, me too San, but we'll have each other! We'll be fine', she smiled pulling me in for a kiss. 'Now go on, go get ready for work'.

**xxxxxxx**

I looked at the clock. Right, ten minutes left in work. I had been running through what I was going to say to my parents all day. I really wasn't sure how they'd take it. I mean when I told them about my sexuality they were admittedly a little shocked but they came around. But to tell them I was now dating my best friend, the girl that had been my right arm for the last 12 years, the girl I was living with. My thoughts were interrupted by somebody entering the bar. I looked up to see my beautiful girlfriend grinning at me.

'Hey beautiful, you look a bit lost in your thoughts', she said, suddenly growing concerned.

'No, no I'm fine Brittany, still a bit nervous. Was just thinking what I was going to say to them. I called earlier and told them we'd be popping around'. 'Look we'll be fine San, we're in this together'.At this stage she had walked around to my side of the bar. She planted a reassuring kiss on my forehead and took my hand.

'Come on, your finished. Let's get going'. She pulled me outside, shouting a brief goodbye to Puck as he passed us at the door. We then found ourselves standing outside my house, I took a deep breath and put the key in the door. Brittany placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze which calmed me down.

'Hello? Anybody home?', I called entering the sitting room. Mammi and Pappi were at the kitchen table, which was set with four cups and a pot of coffee.

'Hello Santanita, Brittany dear, how are we?' My mom asked.

'Uh, yeah fine mammi. What's with all this?', I asked gesturing to the table.

'Well its very rare that we get two visits in one week Santana, especially from both of you. So when you said you wanted to come round and talk to us, I figured it must be important.'

Woah. She may be my loopy mom, but she could be pretty smart when she wanted to be. Brittany and I took a seat at the table, across from my parents.

'So what's all this about San? Are you girls alright?', my Dad asked.

'Um... yeah, we're fine. Its just, well.. we..', I stuttered.

'We're great Mr. Lopez', Brittany interjected, squeezing my knee under the table. 'In fact we're better then great'.

'Well that's good to hear', Dad said, looking slightly confused.

'Its about me and Brittany', I mumbled, 'We're um... we are..'.

'Come on Santanita, spit it out', my mum gasped.

'We're together', Brittany stated happily, 'me and San are together, as in we're a couple. She is my girlfriend'. I looked up at Brittany, amazed at her new found confidence, and loving the way it sounded to be called her 'girlfriend'.

'Yes, Mammi, Pappi… We're together', I reached over and took her hand, 'we're in love'.

'Is that it Santana?', my mom asked, 'we thought you were in some sort of trouble!'.

'What? Your ok with this', I asked, astonished.

'Well of course Santana, Brittany is a lovely girl. She's been there for you through thick and thin. I couldn't wish for a better girlfriend for my daughter!". I looked over at Brittany, who was positively beaming.

'And you Dad? Your not bothered by this', I asked, a little unsure of how he would react.

'No!", he heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and my grip tightened on Brittany's hand.

'No of course I'm not bothered by this San. You're 22 years old. Old enough to make decisions about who you want to be with for the rest of your life. Brittany has only ever made you happy and that's the most important thing to me and your mother.'Brittany turned to me and enveloped me in her arms.

'Oh my God, thank you! Thank you so much', she said releasing me. 'You have no idea how much this means to us'.

**xxxxxxxx**

After chatting over coffee and breaking the news to Rachel, who had eventually called to fill me in on her audition, my parents insisted on taking us all over to my bar to celebrate. They even insisted I invited Rachel. Brittany and I agreed reluctantly, as we both really wanted to go home and celebrate by ourselves!We'd been sitting there for over and hour. Both my parents and Rachel were feeling the effects and were well and truly tipsy. Brittany had been eyeballing me all night. She squeezed up next to me and placed her hand on my knee.

'I need to get you home now San', she whispered into my ear, 'like NOW', she repeated.

'Give me one sec', I replied, 'just gonna pop to the loo first, I'm sure you can hold on a little longer', as I said this I leaned into her and brushed my lips off her ear and watched as a full shiver ran through her body.

I stood in the bathroom drying my hands under the dryer, meaning I didn't hear as the door opened and someone entered. It was only when I felt myself being tugged into a cubicle that I realised someone else was there.

'Brittany!', I laughed as she pushed me up against the wall, 'what the hell?'.

'Look Santana, I wanted our first time to be special and all, but I just can't wait any longer!', she purred and with that she crashed her lips into mine, pressing herself impossibly closer to me.

She lifted my leg up and rested it on the side of the toilet and pushed herself into me even further. I groaned at the contact. 'Sanatana', she whispered into my mouth, 'I want you, no I need you right now'.

I grasped handfuls of her beautiful blonde hair and pushed my mouth hard against hers.

'This is so hot', I giggled as she planted kisses down my neck. 'You're so hot', she whispered, 'your irresistible!'. We both froze as we heard the door of the bathroom swing open.

'Santana Lopez?', urgh it was Puck.

'Um... yeah?', I replied.

'And Brittany?'

I looked at Brittany wide eyed, she shook her head frantically.

'Em.. nope, just me Puck! What makes you think Brittany is in here? Pretty sure she's out at the table with my parents'. I could feel Brittany's heart beating rapidly. She began to run her tongue along my collarbone, teasing me.

'Well firstly Lopez I just saw her rushing in here like a woman on a mission, and secondly I can see two pairs of feet under the door!'.

'Shit', I whispered. Brittany just burst out laughing against my neck.

'Come on now girls, we're all very happy for you, but this is a family joint! And as much as I'm into two beautiful ladies like yourselves getting their mack on, there is no way, as bar manager, I can let you get down and dirty in here... Especially an employee. Although I gotta admit, I'm impressed Lopez, I never pegged you for a 'sex in the toilets' kinda girl. Come on get your sexy butts out here.

'Eurgh!', Brittany moaned, frustrated. We fixed our clothes and followed Puck back out into the bar.

'We're leaving NOW Santana', Brittany whispered. 'Definitely!' I replied chasing her out of the pub, 'there's no way I can wait any longer!'.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D


End file.
